


Switch Up

by Knight_of_Cookies



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Ben is a bit of a primal, Biting, Bondage, D/s, Deepthroating, Dom Hux, Dom Phasma, F/F, F/M, Fake Dating, Gags, Hux is a super strict dom, M/M, Name Calling, Nipple Clamps, Pet Names, Phasma and Hux don't get the nerdiness, Phasma is a chiller dom, Rey and Ben are both nerds, Rey can be a little sadistic, Rey likes pushing Ben's limits, Rope Bondage, Safewords, Scratching, Sensory Deprivation, Sub Ben/Kylo, Switch Rey, hint of pet play, kink club, modernau, sensory play, splash of objectifacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_of_Cookies/pseuds/Knight_of_Cookies
Summary: Phasma and Hux are business partners that have a game they play and neither is willing to lose. The problem is they are both cheating. Rey and Ben, their submissives and partners, get caught up in the game and are put up to "dating" each other for a week.But things get complicated when Rey and Ben find they like each other as well.





	Switch Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firelord65](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [firelord65](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/pseuds/firelord65) in the [Reylux_Summer_Fest_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Reylux_Summer_Fest_2018) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Rey's been dating Phasma, but for whatever reason (parental disapproval, one of Those Restaurants, whatever) she needs to fake that one of Phas' other friends is her boyfriend. Just pure cracky miscommunication where Rey ends up fake dating one and it goes well. Really well, actually. And she sort of wants to see them again.  
> Bonus points if she dates the wrong one who isn't in on the scheme at first.
> 
> Firelord, Thank you for being awesome in general. I really look up to you as a writer and inspiration. It was an honor to write something for you. ^.^
> 
> Thank so much to everyone who helped me out with this:  
> [persimonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/pseuds/persimonne) for reading through and pushing me to go further. Thank you to my amazing beta's,[RainonyourBack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainonyourBack/pseuds/RainonyourBack) and [CeriseDress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeriseDress/pseuds/CeriseDress). I couldn't have done it without you! ^.^
> 
> And thank you so much [armltagehux](http://armltagehux.tumblr.com/) for the wonderful moodboard!
> 
>  

Phasma sat back against the wine red cushions of a couch, happy she had gotten her way in choosing them. Hux, her business partner and long time friend, sat across from her. His fingers absentmindedly ran over the smooth fabric of the couch arm. It reminded Phas of how Hux often ran his fingers through his submissive’s hair. Beastie, or Ben as Phas more often called him, was certainly a good fit for Hux, primal and always in need to be put in his place, which his dominant always enjoyed doing.

There was something in such a gentle subconscious motion. Something she could enjoy playing with.

“Admit it,” Phas leaned forward, resting her forearms on her knees. Hux’s fingers stilled. He looked anywhere but at her, as he often did when trying to hide something.

“What are you talking about?” he asked, sounding annoyed and feigning impatience. Phas knew better. She always did. She grabbed her wine glass from the table and took a slow sip, waiting. Long enough to make him think.

“The couches; I told you high backs with cushions would work better than bar chairs,” Phas said with the slightest upturn of a lip. Hux let out a long breath. They had more than their fair share of debates over the last few years while designing their kink club, _The Fetish Order_. While it had been a rough ride at times, their efforts came to fruition The first show would be in a week.

There was only one thing that would make everything perfect for that opening night, one thing Phas couldn’t have: her submissive and girlfriend, Rey. When Huxley and her started this whole shebang, they made a simple agreement: no major distractions. Submissives and play partners were acceptable, but no long term dating.

Phas was sure Hux had broken the agreement many times--she certainly had. But they had always been discreet. Perhaps now it was merely their stubbornness that kept the agreement going. Yet again, this game would soon be over, as from opening night they could freely date whom they pleased.

There was was just one more play Phas could make with this little agreement, and hopefully everyone would win.

“I think Beastie would love these couches, assuming you ever let him sit on anything but the floor. Do you keep a bed for him on the floor of your apartment as well, or does he just get chained to the end of your bed?”

Hux blushed as he took a large sip of wine from his own glass. Phas would have assumed Hux would one day get used to her bluntness. But in the many years of knowing each other, he kept proving her wrong.

“Have you given Rey that extra closet for how often she sleeps over? One would think she lives at your place.”

He had her there. Of course Huxley had been paying attention to her movements as well. His shrewdness had made him an excellent business partner.  

Time to change gears.

“Do you plan to present Beastie for your turn on stage on Sunday?”

“He certainly has potential. Very slow to train though. How about your girl? She would be sure to entertain in the show, being a switch and all. Especially considering all that time to prepare her while she stays with you.” Hux let a small glint of a smile slip as well.  

Oh, well if he wanted to play it that way.

“Yes, she asked for advice on how to work with certain kinds of submissives. She is very interested in one right now. Yours, in fact.” Phas said. Hux’s smile slipped away, and she watched him drag his tongue across his teeth, trying to hold back something. Huxley had always been a bit possessive to be sure. It has always given Phas the upper hand.

“Oh, really?” Hux asked, his voice taut, “ Beastie -- recently admitted to me that he is interested in Rey. He’s never subbed for a woman before...he saw her topping at the last play party.”

Fair play. Phas could work with this.

“A fortunate turn of events then. Rey will be ecstatic.” Phas said, raising her glass of wine in celebration. Hux gulped down whatever he had to say before raising his glass to meet hers.

“Ben will be delighted, I’m sure.”

They both drank deeply, finishing their glasses.

There was only one problem with this play; Rey had never shown any interest in playing with Ben. Hux might actually be telling the truth.

There was only one course of action to take.

* * *

 

Rey laid out on the crisp grey blanket of Phas’s bed, always pristinely kept, much like the rest of her apartment. She wore nothing but the thin strip of leather that was her collar. It was all part of the loose set of rules her dom kept for her. But that’s how they both liked it.

Phas came out of the bathroom toweling off her short cropped hair in a simple black robe.

“So remember that agreement I made with Huxely?” Phas started, smiling in such a way that Rey knew she was up to trouble -- again.

\---

 

“You told Hux what?!” 

Rey sat back against the cool metal headboard, arms crossed over her chest in disbelief.

Beastie -- Ben? Really?

Of all the people Phas would say she has an interest in. Ben and her had always gotten along sure, but friendly chats at munches were one thing.

Then again, at most events Rey had never been able to talk to Ben because Hux often kept him in a muzzle with a built-in gag. Supposedly, it was because he had a bad habit of mouthing off. Rey would expect nothing else from a primal. They often had ended up kneeling next to each other while Phas and Hux talked, or watched a scene. But that could hardly be counted as spending time together, either.

Sure, Ben was attractive. Rey supposed she has never really thought beyond that about him though.

None of that mattered anyway. Hux always seemed to be very possessive with his sub.

Phas sighed sitting at her vanity, waiting for Rey to process her thoughts.

“There is no way Hux would be okay with this, right?”

Phas grinned. Rey leaned her head back against the headboard. Hux had agreed to this. Phas had gotten to him -- again.

Rey heard Phas get up and move to sit next to her on the bed. She felt Phas’s fingers lay over her collar, stroking the skin around it.

“You did always say you were curious what it would be like playing with a primal, for the challenge,” Phas reminded, as if it would make this any easier.

“Phas, I know I agreed that us dating needed to be a secret, but this is bordering on ridiculous,” Rey tried to keep her discontent but her voice came out soft as Phas’s fingers continuing massaging over her neck and shoulders.

“Would you deny this one last time to mess with Huxely? “Phas purred into her ear, her fingers playing with the metal loop at the front of Rey’s collar.  

Rey shivered. Phas never did play fair.

Rey shook her head.

“No, Ma’am.”

Phas pulled her in for a kiss.

* * *

 

“You told Miss Phasma what, Sir?” Ben said in disbelief, somehow managing to hold the strict position he had been ordered to keep. He knelt at Hux’s feet on the cold hardwood floor, arms held behind his back, his hands grasping his forearms.

Hux’s fingers dragged through his hair nonchalantly as he put down the book he was reading.

“It’s just for a week, Beastie. I’ve played this game with Phas for far too long to lose now. I think it would be fun for you. I also remember you saying Rey looked cute after the last party.”

Ben bit his lip hard to stop himself from arguing. He dug his nails into his arms, breathing deeply as he thought.  

Rey? Really?

Of all the people Hux could have claimed he had interest in. This was far too close for him. Sure, Ben had always had been curious about Rey. But Hux had never been one to share. Ben had always been okay with that: He had quashed whatever interest he had in Rey a long time ago, leaving it at simple fascination from afar.

Hux had known, Ben thought. He must have sensed Ben’s thoughts. It would explain why he wore the muzzle at events, with Rey always there beside him. Or why he and Rey has barely gotten to talk at munches with Hux always watching.

Ben felt conflicted. Hux knew, and yet he would allow Ben to pursue his curiosity freely for a whole week. For what? To win a stupid game with Phas? This felt like something more. Maybe a test of some kind.

“Sir, I’m sure she is a nice girl but --” Ben started. But felt fingers wrap around his neck and force him to look up toward his dominant. He gulped back his argument seeing determination in Hux’s eyes.  

“What would you have me do, Sir?” Ben corrected himself. Maybe this wasn’t a test. Hux hated losing, apparently more than he hated sharing.

“Just a date or two, Beastie. I’ve seen Rey switch once or twice, so that should make things interesting as well,“ Hux said as his fingers wrapped around the thick leather of Ben’s collar, pulling him slowly up and off his knees.

“Just a date or two,” Ben repeated, giving in. He closed his eyes and felt Hux’s other hand rest on the back of his head and Hux’s lips meet his own. Hands tangled in his hair once more, and somehow Ben managed to hold his arms in position as he kissed Hux back.

“Good boy.”

* * *

 

“It’s nice to see all of your face for once,” Rey started sitting down across from Ben, iced tea in hand. She looked around the coffeehouse and pub starting to bustle around them as happy hour approached. Ben had gotten them a small table in the corner, just out of range of everyone moving around.

“It’s nice to see you in clothes for once,” Ben calmly shot back before taking a slow sip of his coffee. Rey snorted slightly into her drink, hearing confidence in Ben’s voice contrasted with how his gangly limbs were crunched into the small space his chair allowed him.

Ben looked terribly uncomfortable. Yet again, she had so rarely ever seen Ben sitting on anything but the floor. Ben had always looked elegant kneeling. It was easy to see why Hux would want to keep him like that.

Rey also couldn’t help but notice, from the moment they both met up to uber here, Ben had never met her gaze. He more often kept his eyes towards the ground instead, probably as Hux had trained him to do. It was hard to believe, this awkward polite man who had held the car door for her or offered to get her drink so she could sit first, could be fierce. At the same time, Rey had seen it with her own eyes at play parties. Ben was incredibly durable when it came to impact play and seemed to enjoy it. Hux enjoyed doling it out even more.

The two of them made quite a show, often with Ben chained or heavily tied down to something as Hux attacked his back and legs with a cane or crop. But it made watching Ben curled up in Hux’s lap during their aftercare all the more endearing. It had been some of the few times Rey had ever seen what she would dare call gentleness from either of the two men.

“I would have thought Hux trained all the sarcasm out of you, by now,” Rey said, leaning back, crossing one leg over the other.  Ben rolled his eyes, not responding right away. He sat back and took another sip of his coffee.

Rey couldn’t but notice, Ben didn’t have the same -- intensity that she was so used to. Even as she poked at him a little, he seemed so much calmer. Well, besides seeing how his fingers fidgeted with the handle of his mug or how his knee shook slightly.

“I never asked. How would you like to be addressed?” Ben finally said after a few more thoughtful sips.

“Rey. What else -- ?” Rey started, confused.

“I just heard you might want to… play at some point….” Ben trailed off, his voice growing quiet.

Oh. Rey hadn’t even thought about that. Phas and her never had been ones to care too much about formal titles, especially once they admitted there was more to the relationship than just the kink dynamic.  

“Hux would be okay with that?” Rey asked, probing. Phas and her had discussed the possibility that Ben might actually like her. But the real question was Hux’s intentions, and how far he might allow things to go.

Phas certainly had no problem with Rey playing with others, or adding in another submissive to their dynamic. Rey had always simply felt content with the two of them, silly agreements with Hux aside. Phas’s only rule was, if she did anything with Ben, to tell her about it.

Rey had trouble processing the idea that Hux would allow Ben to do the same. If so, was it really just to prove a point?

“Within limitations, of course. Sir told me he was curious what kind of domme Miss Phasma was training you to be,” Ben explained, but Rey was unconvinced. She laughed slightly.

Ben tilted his head in confusion at her reaction, his gaze going no higher than her shoulders.

“It’s just funny, hearing Phas called that, “ Rey explained quickly, “ To answer your question though, we have been focusing on how to use various toys, for impact, pain, sensory stuff. She even started me on rope work. We want to try suspension next, once she gets better at it anyway.”

Ben looked up, briefly. Their gaze finally met, and Rey could see his eyes burning with a need to know more. There was that intensity.

“We shall have to find out how good you are sometime then,” Ben said, a challenge evident in his tone before he looked back down at his drink. He transformed, shy and quiet once more.

After chatting for a bit about an apparent shared love of some anime and cartoons, Rey found out that Ben had never watched _Avatar: the Last Airbender_.

“You work at a dojo, and have studied kung fu and stuff right? You would love it,” Rey insisted, finishing her drink finally.

Ben smiled at her. And it was a beautiful thing.

“Do you love the ‘Cars’ movies just because you are a mechanic then?” Ben said back, chewing his lip a bit.

“You bet. Now, more importantly. The night is young and I demand show binging. Then, we can go back and report we literally did a netflix and chill to Phas and Hux.” Rey felt herself getting excited, but there was something she always loved about these kinds of shows and Phas never had any interest in them.

“Fine. Where to Ma’am?” Ben put up his hands in defeat, still smiling. Rey reached over and slightly smacked Ben’s arm.

“Just Rey is fine. I don’t have an amazing set-up for watching things. How about you?”

“I may have a pretty big flat screen.”

“It’s decided then.To your place.”

\---

 

Ben’s apartment was pretty minimal, or more like un-lived in. There was a basket of clean folded clothes sat next to the front door, and a bunch of scattered boxes around the living room. Ben nudged the boxes out of the way and motioned for Rey to sit on the low couch before handing her two remotes for the TV. Then he disappeared into the small kitchenette.

Rey got to work setting up the show to start, while listening to Ben fill two glasses of water and make popcorn.

“So, how long have you lived here?” Rey asked once she had everything set to go on the TV.

“About a year,” Ben said, returning from the kitchen and handing Rey a glass of water, “I also have juice, tea, or coffee if you want. “

“Water is fine. You’ve been with Hux about that long right?” Rey asked as Ben walked back to retrieve the popcorn. Rey watched him nearly walk into a wall at her question before she realized the implications of it.

It has just seemed so -- obvious that Hux and Ben were together, stupid agreement or not. Did he expect her to not know?

“As his sub, I mean,” Rey corrected. They could talk about Huxely later. There was Avatar to binge.

Within the first three episodes Rey had to note,

“You might look pretty cool with a manly scar,” Rey said as Zuko stomped into a scene.

“And my hair like that? Not likely,” Ben said. his hands moved to cover his head, looking horrified at the thought.

“Well then, all you would need is an uncle obsessed with tea.”

“I may have one of those. You have an annoying brother?”

“Possibly.”

They took a break after the fourth episode and ordered chinese food, which they ate through the fifth episode.

Then somehow Rey convinced Ben to show her the toy collection he had at the apartment, which included a whole bag of hemp rope.

“You know, now I _have_ to use this. It’s fate,” Rey said grabbing the bag of rope from Ben. He sighed but didn’t object, grabbing the safety shears and running off to the bathroom before Rey had a chance to even unravel the first length.

By the end of the sixth episode Rey had Ben down to his boxers, in a full body harness connected to wrist and ankle cuffs. Everything had enough length that Ben could sit comfortably but there was no forgetting the rope was there. Rey could tell by how he unconsciously tested the limits of the ties, but otherwise seemed relaxed. He ended up half lying in Rey’s lap, still intently watching the show.

“The Firebending style is based on Northern Shaolin, isn’t it?” Ben asked after the seventh episode.

“Yep. So tell me, Martial arts expert. What do you think the Airbending style is from?”

“Easy, Ba Gua.”

“And Waterbending?”

“Tai Chi. I’ve tried all of them at one point or another. How about you?”

“Never really had the time to learn any of that stuff. I spent most of my childhood under the hood of a car. “

“What style would you like to learn?”

“You mean, what kind of bender do I think I would be? I think Waterbending. How about you?”

“Total Firebender. I have a special place in my heart for Northern Shaolin.”

Rey and Ben finished their third or was it fourth bag of popcorn by the end of the tenth episode and they decided to call it a night.

“So I take it you like the show?” Rey asked jokingly.

“It’s midnight. I barely noticed the time passing. And the rope and gag for a bit certainly enhanced the whole experience. I suppose I did,” Ben said, keeping a nonchalant tone. Rey laughed before going to start undoing the ties.

“I was more surprised you would willingly stay still that long. I thought primals would be more -- I don’t know, antsy.”

“Would you like me to not hold back?” Ben asked, raising his eyebrows at Rey.

Rey sheepishly grinned back at him.

“Maybe not tonight.”

* * *

 

Rey and Ben agreed they would take the whole week to get through all three seasons of Avatar, meeting up around work schedules. They ordered in something different every day and tried out something new in terms of kink as well. Impact one day, sensory play the next, and predicament bondage on the third day.

By the third night Ben offered Rey to just stay over instead of trekking her way home at midnight. They first agreed to sleep head to toe in Ben’s queen sized bed.

“Just watch out. Us primals like to gnaw on toes at night,” Ben joked, grabbing Rey’s foot and pretending to chew on it, which caused her to whack him with a pillow.

“I will keep a cane up here if you try anything.”

“You threatening me with a good time?” Ben challenged. Rey whacked him again with the pillow, or tried to anyway. Ben grabbed it and pulled Rey down the bed by her ankle.

“That’s it. I’m tying you down for the night.”

“I am not objecting.”

And so, Ben ended up in a chest harness and rope cuffs again, tied loosely to the frame of the bed.For safety, Rey switched positions so she was lying beside him instead.

“Mainly for the safety of my toes,” was the final reasoning Rey gave before they passed out.

* * *

 

Rey had almost forgotten about the stupid agreement thing with Hux and Phas, with all the fun she was having.

Almost.

Rey got a text during the fourth day from Ben.

 _Ben [11:37 am]_ _Sir would like to meet with you tonight, if possible._

All Rey could think was she fucked up, or went too far with Ben at some point.

 _Rey [11:39 am]_ _Did he say why?_

Rey put down her phone for a moment and tried to breathe. She had been messaging Phas every day, talking about what her and Ben had played around with and asking for advice and ideas.

Phas seemed content enough.

‘It’s so nice getting the whole bed to myself again and I get all these fun stories as well. I just hope you will want to sub again after a whole week,’ Phas had told her the night before.

But the same questions came up every night. Rey couldn’t help herself: ‘Do you think I’m taking this too far? Do you think Hux will be mad?’

And every night Phas would tell her, ‘You’re fine. He hasn’t gotten mad yet and I doubt he will.’

Ben wasn’t replying fast enough. Rey messaged Phas knowing she would be on lunch break soon.

 _Rey [11:52]_ _I think I fucked up. Hux wants to talk to me._

 _Ma’am [12:05]_ _You’re fine._

 _Rey [12:07]_ _Have you talked to Hux? Is he mad at me?_

 _Ma’am [12:11]_ _I’ve been talking to him about a few other things. He hasn’t said a peep about you. Don’t fret, kitten._

 _Rey [12:12]_ _Too late, already there._

Rey’s phone vibrated, showing Ben had finally messaged her back.

 _Ben[12:12]_ _Sir says - Meet at 7pm sharp at the F.O. He said he isn’t angry, but I don’t know what he’s planning._

....Ben was typing. Rey waited, watching her phone expectantly. She only felt marginally better by his assurance. It was like he had read her mind.

 _Ben [12:14]_ _It should be fine. He told me to go too. I guess I’ll see you then._

 _Rey[12:15]_ _Thanks. I’ll see you then._

Phas didn’t respond again, Rey assumed she was eating lunch quickly before getting back to work. Rey forced herself to eat as well, even though her stomach was twisting into knots.

* * *

 

 

Rey’s boss, Maz, told her to take off early.

“Something is upsetting you. And I have never seen you upset. Go home, Rey,” Maz commanded her. Rey could hardly argue. Everything felt like it was a haze.

But why? It couldn’t have been just because she messed up with Hux.

Rey got back to her place, and took a shower to get off all the grease and dirt like she always did.

There was something else. She thought back to Ben; polite, awkward, nerd that he was. He was so different than anything she could have imagined from their limited interactions before.

And if she had messed up -- would she be allowed to see Ben again?

Rey felt herself double over, like someone had kicked her in the gut. The warm spray of water poured over her shoulders and head. She felt water pouring over her eyes.

There was no way.

Ben? Really?

She didn’t want to lose him. The idea of possibly going back to the way things were seemed like an impossibility. It would tear her apart.

Rey turned off the water and toweled off quickly before climbing into bed and curling up.

This wasn’t supposed to happen.

Time seemed to drag as Rey watched the clock. She slowly forced whatever she was feeling to pull back, and resigned herself to what was likely to happen. No matter what Ben or Phas said, it had likely been just to make her feel better.

Hux was probably gonna give her some excuse on why she couldn’t hang with Ben anymore, or play with him. He probably missed his Beastie. Rey couldn’t blame him.

She had known all along what this was really about: the stupid no-dating rule. But she had Phas, and Rey did love her and miss her. Rey was sure Ben and Hux felt something for each other. She had only spent the time with Ben for the sake of Phas and Hux’s agreement. And by that Sunday everything could go back to normal.

Except that Rey didn’t want it too. She wanted more. Rey wanted Ben too.

At 6:27 Rey dragged herself from the bed and forced herself to face the inevitable.

* * *

 

Rey walked up to the entrance of the F.O. and put her hand on the door, checking her phone.

Seven PM sharp.

She pushed the door open and walked inside. She made her way through the entrance area and bar, decorated in luxurious blacks, reds, and purples. High backed couches and booths ran along the walls, interspersed with Fetish related photography in black and white. It was quiet. No sign of Hux or Ben yet.

Rey moved to the second door that would open into the dressing area, then the playroom and stage area. She peeked through it, seeing only a dim light coming from the back area. She couldn’t hear anyone still.

Another breath and and a slow push of the handle.

The light led Rey to see a light shining on the stage. There was someone on it, sitting.

No, not sitting exactly.

Ben was kneeling on the stage. He wore nothing but his collar, molded leather muzzle, and a kind of attached chest harness that partially bound his upper arms.

Rey approached him slowly, watching how still Ben was as he held his arms neatly folded behind his back, knees spread apart, his head up but his eyes lowered to the ground.

Not once did he look her direction, even as his body flushed red with embarrassment. Rey walked towards him, unsure of what else to do. It was so strange seeing him like this, formal and stiff once more.  

When Rey reached the stage edge she reached out her hand and rested it on Ben’s knee. His eyes met hers, finally.

There was that intensity, roiling emotions barely contained behind whatever command he was under.

What was going on?

“I’m glad you didn’t keep us waiting,” came a voice from slightly behind Rey. Of course. Hux always did have a taste for the dramatic.

“Hello, Sir, “ Rey started, figuring formalities would work best here.

“Beastie makes a beautiful centerpiece, doesn’t he?” Hux’s voice was getting closer. Meanwhile, acting boldly, Ben kept his eyes on Rey. In turn, Rey kept her hand in place, and held Ben’s gaze.

“I never thought of him like that, Sir,” Rey said.

“I had wondered if he would forget any of the protocol while he was away. I am relieved to see Beastie is in good form,” Hux said with a note of pride, his voice now coming from right next to Rey. Ben’s eyes shifted back towards the ground, his blush only deepening.

“That is good to know. But why am I here?”

“Because I have a proposition for you,” Hux said as he walked onto the stage and stood behind Ben now, one of his hands tangling into the submissive’s hair. He said nothing about Rey’s hand which still rested on Ben’s knee.

“What can I do for you, Sir?”

“You know the truth. About Ben and I,” Hux started, his fingers playing with Ben’s hair. Ben’s eyes closed as he leaned into his dominant’s hand.

Rey nodded. Her hand slipped from Ben’s leg, falling lifelessly to her side. No matter what Hux was gonna say she knew she was done.

The game was over with Hux’s admittance. Phas won, and he no longer cared. At least Phas would be happy.

Rey took a step back, but before she could go any further something enveloped her wrist, like an iron manacle. She saw it was Ben’s hand grasping her. Hux bent down, keeping one hand on Ben.

“I think Beastie just said it well enough in his way, but we know another truth. He cares for you too and I won’t ignore his feelings,” Hux said as he extended his hand and placed it over Ben’s so only the tips of his fingers touched Rey’s arm. Ben still held onto her with a steel grip.

“I would be honored if you would join us, at least for this week’s show to start. We can figure out the rest from there,” Hux finished, pulling back and standing once more.

Rey couldn’t believe what she heard. Before she knew what she was doing, she clambered onto the stage, Ben releasing her. Rey pulled Hux into a hug and the poor man stood still in shock, earning a low muffled laugh from Ben.

“Yes! -- of course...Sir,“ Rey said, pulling back and clearing her throat, “It would be my honor, Sir.”

Rey saw Ben shift out of the corner of her eye and before she knew it, she was tackled down so Ben could wrap his arms around her, after finally breaking his position.

Beastie indeed.

Rey adjusted her arms around Ben’s head so she could undo the muzzle. She looked to Hux who gave a nod of approval and then pulled it off, only to have Ben bury his face into her shoulder. His breathes were short as his body shuddered with emotion.

Rey gently rested her hands on either side of Ben’s head and pulled him back so she could see his face. His eyes were glassy, his face stained by the indents of the muzzle and dried spittle from the gag which Rey moved to wipe away. As soon as she finished Ben moved in.

Rey felt Ben’s lips press against hers, his kiss a sloppy thing, but she didn’t care. Her hands gripped onto Ben’s neck and his strong arms encircled her, pulling her so they were flush against each other.  

After a moment they separated. Ben helped Rey sit up again, with him behind her, keeping his arms wrapped around her. Hux stood back, watching them with apparent fascination.

“Now I just have to see how he subs for you, Rey,” Hux said, amused.

Rey looked up at him in disbelief. Ben pressed his face into the back of Rey’s neck and she could feel him smiling.

“We only have three days to figure out what we are presenting at the show, and to do that I need to see how Beastie is with just you. We’ll go from there.” Hux explained seeing Rey’s confused expression. 

“Yes, sir,” was all Rey could think to say.

\---

 

Rey brought over two floor cushions for Ben and her to sit on, while remaining on the stage. Hux went back to the control room by the front of the club to adjust the lighting to something less garish.

Ben still didn’t speak, moving back into a kneeling position on the cushion with his knees together, his arms resting relaxed over his legs, and his head leaning forward, eyes closed. Rey stood back enjoying seeing the tension release from his body.

Rey sat in front of Ben, cross-legged on the other cushion. She reached an arm out and rested her hand on the thick leather collar around Ben’s neck. Ben leaned in towards her touch, his whole body shifting until his head rested on her shoulder. Rey adjusted her arms to wrap around his neck, her fingers running over the back of his neck. Ben shivered at the touch, his hands grasping at the fabric of her pants.

“How would you like to be addressed?” Ben asked in barely more than a whisper.

“You know I don’t mind. What do you think Hux would like?”

“Ma’am, Mistress, Miss...Lady Rey,” Ben’s voice raised a fraction above a whisper, but managing to sound teasing.

“Fine. Ma’am it is. Phas will find it hilarious, at the least.”

“Good to know, Ma’am,” Ben said with a hint of a laugh. Rey shook her head holding back a laugh and wrapped her fingers around the collar, feeling it pull tighter around Ben’s neck. Ben let out a breath of surprise and his body shifted forward once more, his arms wrapping around her. His weight almost knocked her back but Rey managed to shift to accommodate his broad chest pressed against her.

Rey used her free hand to run up and down Ben’s back, thinking about what she could do and waiting until Hux returned.

A few minutes later Ben shifted to lie down, his head resting on Rey’s leg while he curled his body around her. Rey had never played with Ben while he wore a collar, especially the one he wore for Hux.

Rey waited until Hux returned, grabbed a chair and brought it up to the side of the stage to sit on, before she asked a few important questions.

“Sir, should Ben wear this collar while we play?”

“Yes, you will act as his dominant, so he will wear it for you whenever you play. Also, based on what Ben has told me of the last few days, I have prepared some things you could use tonight,” Hux said as he sat back in the chair.

“Thank you, Sir. It is an honor,” Rey said before looking around for what ‘things’ Hux might be talking about.

“Beastie, go fetch the bag,” Hux commanded, looking down at Ben.

Ben scrambled to get up quickly and went towards the dressing room. Rey stood up and stretched, turning towards Hux.

“Is Ben still going to follow your normal protocols for this?” Rey asked gesturing toward the stage.

“No. I am glad you asked, though. I want him to act as freely as he has been with you.”

“Thank you, Sir. One last question. Will you only be watching or may I speak to you once we start?”

“I will be here if you need me. If you have any questions while you play, or seek advice feel free to ask.”  
  
“Thank you again,” Rey said as she heard Ben coming back, She turned to see see he carried a large black duffle bag. When Ben reached the stage he placed the bag down then climbed back up onto the stage.

“Take a seat while I look through this,” Rey said looking at Ben. He nodded, looking back at Hux as well before sitting back down on the cushion, kneeling once more. Rey thought for a moment to say he could relax, but she had noticed during the week he tended to kneel when he felt more submissive.

She took a look through the bag in front of her: The first thing that caught her eye was the various lengths and thicknesses of hemp rope, clover clamps, clothespins, leather cuffs, hoods, latex tape, a few different length spreader bars, anal plugs, vampire gloves, floggers and canes, a variety of gags as well.

The amount of options was a bit overwhelming.

Rey grabbed what she knew best, the rope.

Unraveling the first length of 50 feet, Rey moved to stand behind Ben.

“Are you going to work with me today, Beastie?” Rey asked, her voice becoming stern. Ben stiffened slightly, shifting to straighten his back more.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Good,” Rey stated grabbing Ben’s wrists and pulling them behind his back. She tied off the rope around his wrists, then wrapped it around a few times, and then between his wrists for a double column tie.

“Why would you ask that?” Hux chimed in. Rey looked over quickly to see Hux leaning forward, intrigued. Ben stiffened more at his dominant’s question.

“ It’s just that he had a bad habit of messing with me during the week, whenever I tied him,” Rey said, continuing her work. She grabbed Ben by his elbows and used one arm to hold them close together behind his back. She wrapped the rope just below his elbows twice and tied it off.

“He didn’t tell me that,” Hux said, sounding slightly disappointed.

“I’m sorry, Sir,” Ben said immediately, shifting his body towards Hux and leaning forward until his forehead met the floor. Rey held the rope so it wouldn’t shift out of place but held back any comments, watching the two men.

“You’re fine, Beastie. I did not ask for specifics,” Hux said with a sigh and a motion to continue. Ben lifted himself back up slowly.

“Thank you, Sir. I’ll behave, Ma’am,” Ben said shifting himself back to where he was. Rey continued the tie, adding more wraps above his elbows and tying it off around his chest to hold the whole armbinder tie in place. After she was finished, Rey noticed Ben was still sitting rigidly, after being chastised. She ran her hands over his arms and moved in front of him, her hands moving to his head. She ran her fingers through Ben’s hair like she had seen Hux do and Ben closed his eyes at the sensation.

“You seem nervous. Would a hood help?”

“Yes, thank you Ma’am.”

Rey stayed for a bit longer, enjoying the feel of the thick locks of hair between her fingers and how Ben leaned against her in response to the touch, his face resting against her side. She pulled herself away from him, and went back to the bag. She grabbed a latex hood, one with openings for the mouth and nose.

She turned back to see Ben lightly testing out the rope armbinder he wore, shifting his arms as much as he could with it. As soon as Ben noticed Rey watching, he stopped. Ben became still once more, eyes looking towards the ground. Rey smiled, unused to him acting so obedient.

Rey opened up the zipper for the hood and while holding it in one hand, she smoothed Ben’s hair back.

“Look up,” Rey asked and Ben followed.

She pulled the latex over his face and head, careful to make sure nothing caught and adjusting the latex as needed. She zippered it closed and smoothed out the folds and bunches in the latex once more.

Soon all Rey could see was shiny black and the opening around Ben’s lips, which looked more deliciously lush than usual.

Rey licked her lips at the sight, and decided she couldn’t help herself.

Rey knelt down on one knee, one hand grabbing the front of the chest harness and pulled Ben into a kiss. She loved the smell of the latex and the feeling of him breathing out harshly in surprise followed by pressing against her fervidly.

Rey nipped Ben’s lip before pulling away, holding him in place by the harness as he let out a low rumble of discontent. Rey leaned in and pecked his forehead with a kiss.

Back to business.

Rey ran her nails over Ben’s shoulders, and he shifted away from the touch. But Rey moved her attack; to his back, arms, thighs. Anywhere he moved away from her touch Rey followed. He let out a low growl by the time Rey had harshly raked her nails over his ass forcing him to break position.

Ben was getting deeper into his headspace. Beastie was really starting to come out, and she was gonna have fun with it.

\---

 

Rey pinched at Ben’s nipples causing him to lean back, trying to get away, even as Rey gripped onto the harness.

Back to the bag. Rey pulled out two, small, metal clover clamps, each having only a small string attached to the end. Rey gripped back onto the harness and placed the first clamp on Ben’s chest causing him to breathe out harshly once more, biting his lip. He became stock still, knowing movement would only make the pinching pain of the clamps worsen.

Rey gave him a moment to adjust to the sensation before placing the other clamp, and watched Ben shift his shoulders back and forth as if he could get out of the armbinder he had on.

Rey sat back for a moment again, the corners of her mouth turning up as she got another idea. She grabbed the strings dangling from each of the clamps and gave a quick tug, causing Ben to flail forward, cursing. Even blinded by the hood, Ben leaned forward snapping his teeth as if to bite her.

“You said you would behave,” Rey teased, grinning. She went back to the duffle bag and grabbed a spreader bar, leather locks, and a few locks.

“I’m sorry Ma’am. I’m trying,” Ben grunted out, grinding his teeth slightly. He knew exactly what she was doing now. Good.

“Spread your legs to shoulder width,” Rey commanded. Ben hesitated for a moment, clenching his jaw, but obeyed.

“I keep telling Beastie he should get his nipples pierced. Don’t you think that would be a fun idea, Rey?” Hux chimed in.  

“I do. Phas has been wanting me to do the same. Beastie, we should get it done together sometime,” Rey said as she started put the cuffs on Ben’s ankles. Ben didn’t respond right away, and Rey raked her nails over his legs.

“I’ll think about it Ma’am,” Ben said in a forcibly softened tone. Rey looked over at Hux who looked pleased, yet thoughtful. She imagined Hux was mulling over various ideas in his head. Bit of a scary thought, but not Rey’s focus.

Rey locked the cuffs on and grabbed the spreader bar, placing it between Ben’s ankles and locking it to the ankle cuffs. She stepped back for a moment, letting Ben sit back and feel the bar and cuffs with his bound hands. Then she leaned in and kissed his shoulder before grabbing another shorter length of rope.

Rey tied off the rope to the top of the armbinder and then taking advantage of Ben sitting back in a kneeling position, attached it to the spreader bar. Ben groaned realizing what happened as he tried to move again, bound hands feeling the new rope attachment.  

“Try harder to behave, Beastie,” Rey whispered low in Ben’s ear.

“Yes, Ma’am,” Ben growled out, huffing as he pulled against the restraints, testing out his further limited movement.  

Rey heard Hux click his tongue, but still sounding entertained. Rey couldn’t help but grin, wrapping her hand around Ben’s collar again and pulling it tight against his throat. She roughly grabbed his chin with her other hand.

“I saw your _favorite_ gag in the bag. Should I get it?” Rey asked, letting her enjoyment of the situation seep into her voice. Ben sunk down, curling into himself as much as he could. He knew better than to answer.

Rey pulled out a ring gag and out placed it next to Ben. It had started as a joke and contest about who could deepthroat better, with Rey winning to both their surprise. It led to Rey grabbing the ring gag and a dildo that would fit through it to 'help’ Ben practice.The last two nights they played, Rey and Ben worked on it while he was bound.

But that’s when Ben learned Rey could be a _little_ sadistic, and serious when it came to training. Rey was glad Ben only had to deal with the soft bit gag that was built into the muzzle initially.

“How is your jaw today, Beastie?” Rey asked, both curious and knowing the question would make Ben sweat a little.

“It’s fine, Ma’am,” Ben said after a moment.

\---

 

Ben struggled to move the moment he heard Rey pull out the ring gag. She let it dangle so the straps hung over Ben’s shoulders.

“You said your jaw was fine,” Rey said with a pouting tone, “That means we can get back to training for Sir.”

Rey was sure Ben would be glaring at her if he wasn’t wearing the hood. His lips pressed together in a hard line as he pulled against the armbinder and spreader bar. But for all the dramatics, Rey knew she was fine. The first night they had agreed upon two safewords: ‘yellow’ for a break, and ‘red’ for a final stop. Ben was good at the dramatics, surpassing his Master.

Rey pressed the ring of the gag against Ben’s chin and he nipped at her.

“Fine, I’ll make you a deal. I’ll take off the clamps for a while if you wear the gag,” Rey offered, pulling the gag back. Ben licked his bottom lip, thinking it over. Ben was still newer to the clover clamps, but he had taken to them well. Rey was taking a chance with her offer, but she had a feeling it would work. Rey watched Ben pull against his binds a bit more before sighing.

“I don’t really have a choice, do I? Fine,” Ben said, giving in. Rey moved in, kissing Ben again, as she pulled off the clamps. Ben cringed inwards at the sensation, but kissed Rey back.

Rey pulled Ben closer, deepening the kiss and grabbing the gag once more. As she pulled back, Rey pinched Ben’s nose closed and waited. Ben opened his mouth and Rey moved the metal ring of the gag deep into Ben’s mouth, so it rested near the back of his teeth. Ben groaned in frustration, whipping his head away from Rey as she tried to work, but to no avail.

Then Rey pulled the leather straps of the gag around Ben’s head and tightly secured the clasp. She considered locking it, but had a better idea.

Rey grabbed a soft leather flogger from the bag. She did a few test swings with it, watching Ben’s tongue dart in and out, trying to find leverage to push the gag out. Rey never did say Ben couldn’t try to take off the gag.  She would just have fun distracting him.

Rey kept her hits light, first flogging over Ben’s shoulder towards his back. Ben immediately went rigid again and Rey wasted no time flogging over one of Ben’s pecs.

Ben grunted out some garbled obscenity. Rey grinned and hit at his other pec, wondering how it would feel like to be hit with sore nipples from the clamps. She would have to ask Ben after the session, for sure.

A few more hits and the drool started, slowly creeping out from the gag and landing on Ben’s chest and legs. Rey knew Ben didn’t like the drool, but he could do nothing about it besides mumbling out his discontent around the gag.

Rey grabbed a towel from the duffel bag behind her and wiped some of the drool away, kissing Ben around the gag, and then nipping at his neck above the collar. She put the flogger down, lightly biting along Ben’s shoulders as he attempted to move away.

Rey grabbed the clamps again. She rubbed over Ben’s nipple making him buck slightly and placed it back on, waiting for a ‘yellow’. But nothing. Rey placed the other one on.

“Fu-- k,” Ben exclaimed around the gag. But it was no ‘yellow.’

“Did you just curse at me?” Rey asked sweetly.

“Fu-- k .. you, “Ben spat out, more drool pooling from the gag. Well if he wanted to play it that way.

Rey grabbed a short piece of rope from the bag, and pulled it through one of the strings on the end of the clover clamps. Then she threaded it through the string on the second clamp. Ben shivered with the tugging sensation of the rope affecting the clamps.

Rey took the rope and finally threaded it through the loop on the front of Ben’s collar, and started tying off the rope there. The clamps were pulled with it, turning in and up towards the collar. Rey left the tie tight enough that Ben would be able to feel any pull of the clamps with the movement of his head or even taking a deep breath.

Ben didn’t curse at her again.

\---

“I bet you wish you were sucking Sir’s cock right now, don’t you? Is that why you are slacking?” Rey asked with a wicked tone.

She only gave Ben only a moment to breathe before shoving the dildo back through the ring of metal that held his mouth open. Drool dripped freely onto Ben’s chest as he closed his eyes and Rey slowly slid the six inches into his mouth to almost the base.

Ben gagged slightly, again. Rey pulled the dildo back out, tugging on the rope connecting the clover clamps on his nipples to the loop on his collar. But she gave him another moment to breathe. Rey watched his bound hands clench and unclench from the effort, the muscles in his arms tensing and relaxing quickly.

“You want to impress Sir, right?”

Ben nodded slightly, making the clamps move even more, and he shuddered. Rey ran hands over Ben’s head, still enclosed in the latex hood, to help encourage him. He was getting near his limit.

“Good boy. One more try then. Try to take it all.”

Another slight nod, more drool pooling out from the gag. Ben tilted his head back, tugging even more on the clamps, and stuck his tongue out.

“Very good,” Rey crooned, slowly working the dildo back through the gag. A breath. Rey pushed further in, about half way. She let Ben breathe around the object partially resting in his throat for a moment more.

And deeper. So close. Another breath and a slow final push.

“One moment,” Rey encouraged, holding the dildo in place, the base of it resting on Ben’s lips.

One more breath, Rey watching Ben’s throat work around the object there.

Rey pulled the dildo out with a quick pop, and Ben coughed, leaning forward.

“You did amazing,” Rey said, moving to take off the gag. Ben’s mouth hung open after it was gone, and Rey grabbed a nearby towel and started wiping away the drool from his lips and chin.

“Such a good boy.” Rey took the clamps off, and Ben nearly collapsed forward again, half held up by Rey. She wiped away more of the drool from Ben’s chest and legs, letting his head rest on her shoulder. When she was done, Rey wrapped her arms around Ben, her fingers entangling with his. Ben gripped tightly onto her, his lips weakly pressing against her neck.

“Thank you, Ma’am” Ben whispered, his voice sounding rough.

“Sir, is there water he can drink nearby?” Rey asked Hux, looking over to see the other dominant had already gotten up and was on the move.

Rey kissed the top of Ben’s head.

“You ready to come out?” Rey asked, working to untangle her hands from Ben’s.

“Yes, Ma’am.”

* * *

 

Phas made her way through the bar area of the _FO_ , hearing voices from the back room. She walked through to see two people sitting on stage, the lights comfortably dimmed to a reddish ‘bedroom lighting,’ one of Huxley’s ideas she certainly appreciated now.

As she got closer Phas noticed Hux sitting on one of the velvet cushioned chairs in the audience area. Open in his lap was his small black notebook, which he was scratching away at with ideas for the show most likely. He looked up for a moment and nodded before going back to writing.

Phas let him be, turning her attention to Rey and Ben up on the stage. Rey sat cross legged with her back to Phas. She saw Ben laid out on his back, and as Phas got closer she could see Ben’s head was in Rey’s lap with her arms resting over his shoulders. Next to them were two nearly empty water bottles, and a small but neat pile of toys ready to go back into Huxley’s infamous toy bag.

“Phas would totally be an Airbender. Then if Sir is an Earthbender we have a full set,” Rey said as Phas focused her attention to Rey and Ben’s conversation.

“No way. Total firebender,” Ben said, laughing.

Phas cocked her head, slightly confused, but she figured she’d ask Rey about it later when she came back home. She walked up to the stage and kissed Rey’s shoulder.

“Hey kitten, have fun?” Phas asked. Rey turned herself around as much as she could with Ben’s head in her lap, grinning.  Phas sat down on the edge of the stage.

“Yes, Ma’am,” Rey said, leaning over and kissing Phas’s shoulder as well.

“How about you, Ben?” Phas asked, seeing Ben still looking quite out of it. Ben’s face was lined with the imprints of a gag, his hair matted down by sweat, his arms and chest indented with rope marks. Phas noticed trails of scratch marks all over his body as well. Rey always did like to scratch.

“Good, Miss Phasma. She’s mean,” Ben said, pointing at Rey. Rey attempted to swat down Ben’s arm but he grabbed her wrist and kissed it. Rey leaned down, giggling and nibbled his ear in retaliation.  

“I’ll leave you two be then. Gotta talk business stuff anyway,” Phas said with a laugh, running her hand down Rey’s back as she slid off stage.

“Thank you, Ma’am,” Rey said before turning her attention back to Ben.

Phas made her way back to Hux, sitting down besides him.

“Any idea what they were talking about when I walked in?”

“Not a clue,” Hux answered, clicking his pen closed and looking up at Phas.

“So how did she do?” Phas asked, leaning in.

“She has potential,” Hux said, trying to not sound impressed. “Her methods are certainly different but the outcome is entertaining.”

Phas couldn’t stop herself from grinning.

“Admit it,” Phas said, elbowing Hux’s side.

Hux groaned, rolling his eyes.

“You win.”


End file.
